Oh Brother!
by T.J.Grei
Summary: Brumly Boy livin' on the opposite side of town. Except this certain Brumly Boy is the younger brother of TwoBit Matthews. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Oh Brother. Brumly Boy livin' on the opposite side of town. Charlie Matthews, fifteen year old brother of infamous Two-Bit Matthews. Charlie doesn't want to be his brother, and he doesn't want to be Dallas, his worst enemy, either. He wan't so be his own man and that's what he's gonna be, even if Two-Bit disapproves. Name(Charlie) from Charlie Sheen, younger brother of Emilio Estevez(actor who played Two-Bit)

* * *

"WAKE UP, PUNK!" yelled a voice as the owner of the voice jumped on the unexpecting kid. The kid woke from his sleep, annoyed at his older sibling. He blinked his deep brown eyes a couple of times to rid them of the nighttime sand. Dancing, bright gray eyes shone into his brown ones. "Hiya."

"What? I was sleeping, idiot," said the brown eyed kid as he pushed his older brother off of him and onto the floor. It was bad enough he has to share a room with his brother.

"Geez, Charlie," barked the older boy as he got off of the stone cold floor, "Cranky much?"

"Only when my too old brother jumps on me, forcing me awake on a weekend," Charlie yawned out as he slid off of the bed. Then he reached over and poked his brother, "Don't jump on me anymore, Keith."

"Two-Bit," he corrected, "and don't be mad!"

"You may not need much sleep, but I'm only fifteen! I need plenty of sleep!"

"Geez, you're cranky!" Two-Bit barked, patting his younger brother on the back. Charlie pushed Two-Bit lightly.

"Of course I am! I was up late finishing a project for school!" he yelled, "Besides, I thought you were sleeping over at the Curtis' house," he was saying as he scratched his light colored chest hair.

"Well, it looks like I didn't."

Keith, Two-Bit as he wants to be called, Matthews, older brother of Charlie Matthews. Two-Bit has gray, dancing eyes and rusty colored hair and sideburns. Charlie, on the other hand, has deep brown eyes and matching hair. His sideburns were shorter compared to Two-Bit's. Both were about the same height and same build. But Charlie has the soft, innocent look in his eyes but the tough guy expression. Other way around for Two-Bit. Both know their way around the bop-action sight; meaning they're both good fighters. But Two-Bit fancies switchblade knives while Charlie simply carries a .22 caliber pistol. That has to be the only difference between them. Excluding the way they grease their hair and the three year age difference of course. Anyways, Charlie gathered a cut off t-shirt and a pair of oil smeared blue jeans and went to the bathroom. Charlie always got the shower first, even if Two-Bit began to bitch and moan about it.

After the shower, Charlie shook his hair dry and used the towel for his body. Then, after dressing, he greased his hair back. He was a greaser and damn proud But the odd thing was he wasn't part of the gang with Two-Bit and the Curtis boys. Hell, he hasn't even meet the Curtis boys or Randle or even Cade. But he knew Winston; he was his worst enemy. Charlie was a Brumly Boy. Yeah, yeah, he knows the Brumly Boys are on the other side of town, but he didn't want to be in a gang with Two-Bit and he didn't want to be in a gang with his worst enemy's friend, Tim Shepard. So the Brumly Boys accepted him for being such a good bopper. Their leader, Warren Williams, who they all call War-Kid, saw him fight off a few Socs and asked him to join in. Charlie of course agreed and thus, a Brumly Boy was made.

"Hey, Charlie, hurry up! I gotta meet Darry and the others for football!" Two-Bit griped, banging hard on the door Charlie put away his grease and came out.

"Ya'll playin' football?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, you wanna come by?"

"No, I got to meet with War-Kid. We're having a bop-action with Shepard tonight," he said, going back to their room for his black leather jacket and black cowboy boots.

"A rumble?" Two-Bit asked. He had followed Charlie to their room, "Really now?"

"Yeah, really," griped Charlie as he slid into his boots and reached for his jacket.

"Be careful, kid. Those Shepard boys are tough. Why else do you think we're on their good side?"

"Well don't blame me, Victim is the one who got in a squabble with a Shepard kid." Victim is another Brumly Boy. His real name is Victor, Vic for short and Victim for a nickname. Almost every Brumly Boy has a nickname. Charlie is C-M, Warren is War-Kid, and Vic is Victim. Easy.

"You boys have the oddest names."

"And Two-Bit is any better?"

"My name means something!" Two-Bit protested. Charlie cocked his eyebrow, just like Two-Bit is famous for.

"It means you talk a lot. War-Kid means he's a great fighter and Victim means that Vic was always the one being jumped before he joined us."

"And C-M?"

"Charlie Matthews. I haven't really earned a nickname yet..." Charlie admitted. Two-Bit hid a laugh. "What's so funny, Two-Bit?" Charlie asked, a little annoyed.

"Poor ol' Charlie ain't got no nickname!" he scoffed. Charlie rolled his eyes before belting Two-Bit in the gut with a closed fist, but not too hard.

"Shaddup, Two-Shit," he shot before pulling his jacket collar up and heading out with the soft patting of his boots on hardwood floor.

* * *

Tell me if I should continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Meet the Boys!

* * *

Saturday morning's are all the same. Two-Bit runs off to the Curtis house, if he wasn't already there, and Charlie runs off to Warren's house. Charlie had to walk half way across town to Warren's house, that was why he is so damn skinny. After about thirty minutes of walking, and stopping only to get a Coke, he arrived at Warren's house. Only Warren lives there, opening his extra rooms to Brumly Boys who ran off on their parents or to kids with no homes. A little like Darry, Two-Bit had said when Charlie told him. Except Charlie heard from Two-Bit that Darry has two younger brothers. In any matter, he kicked open the door and went on in. Warren sat on his couch sipping a cold beer an quietly watching the other boys in his house. Vic 'Victim' Davidson sprawled out on the floor with Larry sitting next to him. Victim is only fourteen, the youngest, with bright blonde hair and light blue eyes. Larry, also known as Rock, sat next to Victim and sipped on a Coke bottle of reddish-brown liquid. Rock's known as an alcoholic, drinking what ever he can get his large hands on. Rock, being second oldest, has deep brown hair with green eyes. His nickname came from being the only man without hitting the ground during a bop-action.

War-Kid looked up at Charlie and gave a sly grin, "Well, look what the wind blew in..." he said, passing Charlie his beer, "C-M in the flesh."

"Do you have to go through all that every time I walk through that door?" he asked, taking the last swig from the bottle. There was a smile on War-Kid's face.

"Of course. Little C-M needs an introduction everyday," he said, standing. War-Kid is about six foot three in height, so he towered over little Charlie. But Charlie isn't exactly short, unless you consider six feet short.

War-Kid, Brumly Boys leader, is twenty-five and rather big. Rock is twenty-two and a little taller and bigger than War-Kid. Rock towered a height of six foot five and has bulging muscles when he flexes. Both War-Kid and Rock are tanned dark, but not too dark that they look Black. Victim, on the other hand, is five foot nine and a little small. But he's fast, one of the fastest in the gang. His skin is paler. Charlie was tanned a little and skinny with a nice build.

Charlie sat down on the couch where War-Kid sat a moment ago. War-Kid disappeared into the kitchen, looking for something to feed his large appetite. It was quiet for a little until the door was kicked open again and two red-headed kids entered. Twins actually. Bryant and Brandon Young, two red-headed boys good for confusing the enemy. And they know their way inside and out of a car. The Twins, as they're named, are both seventeen, six foot one, and have slim figures. Freckles made a bridge across their noses, making them look childish. You never saw them alone and they wore the same clothes the other wore. It was impossible to tell them apart, except Bryant is left handed and Brandon is right handed. Plus, Brandon wears boots while Bryant wears sneakers.

"Hello C-M!" they chorused, waving their dominant hands. They looked around for a moment before Bryant said, "Hey there Rocky," and Brandon said, "Look, it's Victim!" Rock and Victim said their hellos and went back to doing what ever they were doing before.

"Where's Jack?" Charlie asked. Jack Young was the older brother of Bryant and Brandon.

"Ripper?" they chorused again, but only Brandon continued, "He's off somewhere doing God knows what," he said. Jack is named after the murderer, Jack the Ripper. Jack was put in the cooler when he was fourteen and got out at eighteen. He had pushed a teacher towards a window and well... the rest is history. As if speaking of the devil, Jack sneaked in behind the Twins and knocked their heads together.

"I'm right here, idiots," he barked. Jack is only nineteen and he's seen so much of the wrong side of the world already. At six foot three, he's taller than most of the boys, except Rock, and the same height as War-Kid. But he's about the same build as the Twins. They settled down and scattered around the room.

"Charles, where's Robert?" asked Ripper, stretching his legs out on top of Victim, who made no effort to kick them off. Ripper is kind of like Victim's bodyguard.

"I heard Hot-Rod was down at Buck's," he said. Robert, Hot-Rod, Howard is eighteen, lean, mean, and tough, but kind of short. At six feet tall, Hot-Rod earned his name for being the only Brumly Boy who could actually 'trick' out a car. He can give a paint job to any car and make them worth something and increase speed my messing with and rewiring the motor. He's kind of dark and has a few battle scars across his arms and one down his temple. The rest of the boys barely have scars; War-Kid has a scar on his chest, right in the middle, Rock had a bullet scar on his left leg, Victim has never had a jumping so bad it left scars, only bruises, the Twins don't fight too much, and Ripper has scarred knuckles.

Those were all the boys in that one group of Brumly Boys. The Brumly boys have packs inside of the whole gang. Warren 'War-Kid' Williams, Victor 'Victim' Davidson, Larry 'Rock' Hawk, Bryant and Brandon 'The Twins' Young, Jack 'Ripper' Young, Robert 'Hot-Rod' Howard, and Charlie 'C-M' Matthews. Eight tough, lean, boys part of the Brumly Boys.

"Hey, kids!" War-Kid yelled, coming out of the kitchen with a beer bottle in his hand. He passed it to Charlie, then grinned, "Ya'll want to run by Dairy Queen for breakfast?" he asked, watching Charlie taking a swig of beer.

"Sure," The Twins said first. The others nodded. All of them had a big appetite, so they carried money with them all the time in case of a Dairy Queen run.

"Alright, let's pile up in the truck," War-Kid said, grabbing his keys and sliding into his sneakers. All the boys leapt up and raced to the door.

The Brumly Boys don't communicate with the Curtis gang, as they called them, except during a rumble with the Soc's or they need help against the Shepard gang. But this time the Curtis gang was siding with the Shepard gang, so they're no talking now. Only, they'll be surprised at who they'll see at Dairy Queen.

* * *

Review please... I feel lonely...


	3. Chapter 3

Curtis gang meets the Brumly Boys

* * *

Warren drove, Rock sat shotgun, and the other five sat in the truck bed. Charlie sat with his back to the bed, Victim sat at his left, then Ripper, and the Twins last.

"So," Ripper started, reaching out and touching Charlie with the toe of his boot, "How's the Curtis people?"

"Two-Bit says they're doin' fine; I don't ask much, actually. I don't know them all too well," he said, fixing his hair from the wind. Ripper shrugged casually and leaned back with his head hanging off of the side of the truck. Ripper greased his hair, but only lightly. He could put it back in place just by running his hand through it. Charlie thought he was one of the most good-lookin' kids in the gang. But the Twins looked a lot like him, being his younger brothers and all. But they do have one more sibling, a sister. Her name is Alice and she's only twelve. She has short red hair and dressed a lot like her brothers. Rock also had another sibling. Had. His little brother, Kent, died at fifteen from a drunk driver. The drunk was a Soc coming from a beer blast. Rock was only nineteen at the time and he was too drunk to go to the funeral. But something tells Charlie that Rock sees a little of Kent in him.

As the truck slowed, the Twins stood up and jumped, eager for food. Bad thing was, they were still in the turning lane. The truck curved up to the Dairy Queen with the Twins running behind it. Ripper simply let out a laugh, watching his brothers hit and smack each other as they ran. Finally, the truck stopped and the other three jumped out. The Twins stopped running and breathed in, bent over with their hands on their knees. Ripper patted them on their backs, snickering as they stumbled. Rock and War-Kid got out and went to the other five. Rock stood next to Charlie in the group and wrapped an arm around him in a brotherly way. When Charlie looked up, Rock smiled.

Rock, Ripper, and Charlie were chosen to get the food. Rock was to get the food for War-Kid and himself, Ripper was to get food for his brothers and him, and Charlie was left to get Victims and his own food. The three chosen ones went in the building and noticed it was empty. Rock stepped up and ordered the five hamburgers for him and the six barbeque sandwiches for War-Kid, plus four Cokes. The food came and Rock took it in his arms leaving Ripper to go up. Twelve hamburgers for all three of them; four each, and four Cokes; two for Ripper and one each for the Twins. Now Charlie was up, ordering three hamburgers for himself and four barbeque sandwiches for Victim. Two Cokes and two Pepsis for him and Victim. To them, this was breakfast.

They got their food and drinks and went out to the other four. As soon as they come to the others, the Twins attacked Ripper while War-Kid and Victim eased on Charlie and Rock. Once the food was given out, they returned to the truck and sat in the bed and on the cab. Charlie and War-Kid sat on the cab and the other five sat in the bed. Charlie was munching on his second sandwich when he noticed two cars drive up. One was a blue ford truck and the other was Two-Bit's blue car. Charlie swallowed hard and looked at War-Kid for a minute. When his eyes went back to the two cars, he saw all of them had gotten out. Seven boys all together. A tall, broad-shouldered man with black hair, a handsome dark blonde kid, a red-headed kid about the age of Victim, and a dark skinned and dark haired kid stepped out of the ford. Two-Bit was out of his car, Dallas Winston stepped out, and a dark haired kid stepped out of the same car. Two-Bit and Dally were looking at Charlie. War-Kid looked at Charlie and nodded at him to go down and go see them. Charlie looked uneasily at Rock, then at Ripper. Rock stood and pulled Charlie from the cab top.

"Come on, Charles, lets go see your brother," he said, practically throwing Charlie off of the truck. After regaining his footing an having Rock jump down too, they went over to the Curtis gang. Charlie and Two-Bit were face to face.

"Hey, Two-Bit," Charlie said, not liking that Dallas Winston was there too, "Hi, Dal."

"Hey kid," Two-Bit said with a wiry grin, "Who's this?" he asked, looking up at Rock. Rock extended his hand to Two-Bit.

"Larry. Larry Hawk," he said. Two-Bit took the hand and shook it.

"Two-Bit. Two-Bit Matthews," Two-Bit returned, mocking Rock. Charlie mimed not to mock Rock, but it was futile. Rock made an odd face that meant trouble.

"Don't mock me," he said. Charlie could see Two-Bit's eyes darken just a bit.

"Oh... okay," Two-Bit said, looking uneasy, "Um, Charlie says a lot of you all have nicknames, what's yours?"

"Rock." Two-Bit grinned.

"Yeah, Rock is tuffer," he said, walking over to Charlie and patting him on the head. Then he waved goodbye and went over to the other boys. Dally stared hard at Charlie, who stared right back. They stayed there for a moment until the dark skinned boy called him over, and Dally did so, saying, "Comin' Johnny," as he hurried. Charlie assumed the kid's name was Johnny Cade, the kid Two-Bit told him about. He knew all the names, just not the faces for them. The black haired kid, with his hair in complicated swirls, came over with the dark blonde kid.

"I'm Steve Randle and this is Sodapop Curtis," he said more to Rock than to Charlie. Rock is big and intimidating and most people want to get on his good side first. The blonde kid smiled at Charlie first, though.

"Soda," he said to Charlie, "Soda for short." Soda extended a hand to Charlie and Charlie took it warmly. Then Soda turned to Rock and craned his neck to look at him. "You're taller than my brother," he said, openly. Rock looked unsure of what to say at first, but he ended up laughing a little and patting Soda's shoulder.

"I bet I'm older too," he said.

"Probably," he muttered at Steve. Then he pointed over at the red haired kid, "That's Ponyboy, my little brother. Pony for short." He pointed at the broad-shouldered guy, "That's my older brother, Darrel. Darry for short."

"Oh, well," Rock turned to the truck and pointed at War-Kid, "That guy on top of the bad is Warren. War-Kid as we call him, the Twins are Bryant and Brandon, the other red haired kid is Jack. Ripper as we know him. The skinny, little character is Victor. We call him Victim. And one guy is missing," he turned to Soda and Steve again, "Robert. Hot-Rod." Steve shrugged.

"I've heard of him," he said, no impressed. Then Two-Bit and the one Soda labeled Darry came over and asked to speak to Charlie and Rock alone. Steve and Soda went back after waving goodbye. Then Two-Bit looked at Rock for a minute.

"Can I talk to Charlie alone?" he asked. Rock looked down at Charlie. Charlie shrugged.

"Sure, I'll be over there if you need me, Charlie," Rock said, patting Charlie and walking back to War-Kid. Charlie shifted the weight from his left leg to his right.

"So, why do you two want to talk to me?" he asked. Darry looked at Two-Bit for a moment and sighed.

"We don't think you should hang out with those people," said Darry, looking back at Charlie. Charlie, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know you! Why would you be worried for me?" he asked shrilly.

"I'm worried for you!" Two-Bit said, putting a strong hand on his brother's shoulder. Charlie shook it off, angrily, and glared at him.

"Since when did _you_ care? When I was at the police station for robbing a store, you grinned and said, 'Good goin'!'" he yelled, "You never cared about me!"

"But this time it's different!" Two-Bit protested, "You're fighting the Shepard tonight and we're on his side! You'll be fighting us too!"

"Damn it, I'm not a little kid anymore, Keith!"

"To me you still are! You're only fuckin' fifteen! You're the youngest in the Brumly Boys gang!"

"Victim is fourteen! I am not the youngest!"

"Kid, you're too young to be in this type of rumble!"

"Let me live my own life!"

"I'm not going to let you go to that rumble!" Two-Bit yelled, "We're using weapons, only knives and pipes and bike chains. You only have a pistol, you're not going!"

"I can get a chain! Stop worrying so much, damn it!"

"You're too young!"

"Since when did that matter to you?!"

"Just listen to me! You ain't goin'!" Finally, Charlie drew back a quivering fist and struck Two-Bit across the jaw.

"Fuck you! Get out of my life, damn it!" he yelled, watching his brother stumble back. Charlie turned on his heel and went back to War-Kid and the rest of the boys. He could hear Two-Bit screaming with anger and spouting a steady stream of cuss words. War-Kid looked down at Charlie with a confused expression.

"What was that about, C-M?"

"Two-Bit wanted me to drop out of the rumble," he said, wiping his hands on his leather jacket. Rock looked in the Curtis gang direction then back at Charlie. As he passed him his last hamburger and smiled brightly at him.

"I'll protect you, kid, don't worry."

"Thanks, Rock."

* * *

Review please 


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie talks to War-Kid

* * *

They got back to Warrens house and Charlie was silently thinking about how he was going to face Two-Bit later. Staring at the reddened knuckles, he sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. Rock looked at him for a moment.

"Want a beer, kid?" he asked, "or rum?" He showed the reddish-brown liquid in the Coke bottle to Charlie. Charlie looked at him for a minute before reluctantly taking the bottle. He took a gulp and forced it down. Rock grimly smiled before sitting next to Charlie.

"Tastes... different," he said, passing the bottle back to Rock. War-Kid was happily punching the punching bag in his room, letting out a steady stream of cuss words and words he made himself. The Twins and Ripper were outside, warming up a bit on each other. Victim was sitting on the couch, stretched out and staring at a water stain on the ceiling. Victim spaces out a lot before a bop-action. It was normal for him. As Charlie looked at the clock above the TV he remembered he had to be home at eleven. Mom's orders. It was only ten so he had time. Rock finished the rum, mixed with God knows what, and tossed it across the room at Victim. Victim flinched when he belted him on the head, but it didn't break.

"Rock, don't do that!" Victim griped, throwing it back.

"Aw, I got Victim mad!" Rock teased. Charlie got up when he noticed the fight that was going to happen. He went to Warren's room and saw him resting in his chair for a little, huffing in gasps of air. War-Kid was known for going a little far when training. Charlie knocked his knuckles against the door frame; War-Kid's head jerked up.

"Hey, C-M," he said, between gasps.

"You pushin' yourself hard, War-Kid?" Charlie asked, going to the punching bag and punching it lightly.

"Yeah, I got to, to keep in shape..." he said. He got up after he grabbed a towel to wipe sweat from his chest and face. Then, hooking it around his neck, he grabbed the punching bag, "Go on, take a swing or two," he told Charlie, "See if you can set me off balance."

"Sure," Charlie said, clenching his fists. He struck the bag but War-Kid didn't budge.

"C'mon, you can go better than that," teased War-Kid. Charlie thought about Two-Bit for a moment and a small rage set itself in his stomach. Bringing his fist back, he thrust it at the bag, sending War-Kid off balance. Once his balance was regained, War-Kid laughed, "Good work, kid!" Charlie grinned with pride. Charlie sat down on War-Kid's bed as War-Kid simply stood, "What did you think about, kid?"

"My idiot brother." Charlie looked at War-Kid for a moment, "Do you think I should drop from the bop-action?"

"Naw, kid, you're as good a bopper as Rocky is."

"But..."

"You're brother didn't know what he was talking about. According to you, he has never cared about you before. And you heard what Rock said back there. He's got your back," War-Kid assured, ruffling Charlie's greased hair. Annoyed, Charlie smoothed his hair back in place. War-Kid went on, "Besides, from what I saw of him, he ain't bigger than you. Same height, same body build... and he's eighteen. I think he's the one who should watch out should watch out."

"He's a good bopper, though."

"Hell, so are you," War-Kid scoffed. Charlie smiled.

"Hey, War-Kid... how come I don't have a nickname yet?"

"Well... I haven't really thought of name for you. I mean, Larry looks like a big rock, so I named him Rock. Jack reminded me of Jack the Ripper, so I named him Ripper. Poor ol' Victor looked like a victim when I saw him. Victim suited him. Bryant and Brandon are just... twins. So I named them The Twins. Robert likes cars and he's good at 'tricking' them out, so I named him Hot-Rod," War-Kid explained, "You haven't really shown what type of name I could give you."

"I see... that's okay," Charlie said. He looked at the clock on War-Kid's night stand and saw it was ten thirty, "I got to go... Mom's orders."

"I understand. But don't forget, be here by six, the bop-action is at seven," War-Kid said, patting Charlie on the back. Charlie got up and left the room. Rock had Victim in a headlock on the floor.

"Rock, don't kill Victim," said Charlie. Rock grinned.

"I wont," he said, releasing Victim, "You leaving?"

"Yeah, I got to. See ya'll around."

"Remember, six."

"I know, War-Kid already told me," Charlie called as he opened the front door. The Twins and Ripper were sitting on the front lawn, smoking a cigarette. Charlie hopped off the porch, landing next to Brandon, "Brandon, got a smoke?"

"Sure," he said digging in his pocket and handing him one. Charlie took it and flicked out his lighter. After lighting it, be stuffed the lighter back in his jacket pocket.

"Thanks," he said, walking to the sidewalk, "See ya'll at six."

"Alright," Ripper called.

–x-X-x–

Charlie, after walking thirty minutes, approached his home and went up the walkway. He went through the front door and hung up his coat. He took the final drag from the cigarette and put it out. Going up stairs, he went to the room he shared with Two-Bit and saw his brother in the bathroom, looking in the mirror.

"Thought you were going to play football with your gang,"

"I decided to come home."

"That's a first."

"You're such a dick, you know that?"

"And you're any better?" Charlie shot back, sitting on his bed and stretching out. Two-Bit flushed the toilet and came out of the bathroom, zipping his fly up.

"I'm just worrying about you, bastard," Two-Bit said, finding a cigarette on his dresser, "Got a match or something?" Charlie looked in his night stand drawer and threw Two-Bit a pack of matches. "Thanks," he said, striking the match on the wall and lighting the cigarette, "But you're still a dick. An evil dick."

"I know."

* * *

Review 


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie gets the urge to ask his mother something personal. Then, he finds out something that makes him hate Two-Bit... and himself. Also, meet Hot-Rod! Geez, so much drama!

I only own Charlie and the names of the Brumly Boys!

* * *

**Charlie POV**

Evil Dick? That's a new one. But it didn't phase me. I hopped off of my bed and headed out. It was really odd that me and him are actually fighting about fighting. Normally against Socs, he'd say, 'Go get 'em.' and against the Shepard gang he'd say 'Don't die, buddy.' But now it was us against the Shepard gang and the Curtis gang. I went to the kitchen where Mom was fixing herself some lunch. She was a short little lady with hair like Two-Bit's; rusty and a little curly. She's a nice little lady, always caring about us. Then I remembered that our father had light hair, nothing like mine and I vaguely wondered if I was really their son. Maybe I was a one night stand. A mistake. I look nothing like Two-Bit or Mom or our Dad. I am fifteen and I think I'm old enough to ask a question like that.

"Hey, mom?" I asked. She jumped a little, surprised, and looked at me.

"Hey Charlie," she greeted, "What is it?" I had taken a picture from the mantle before coming in the kitchen. It was a picture of my dad. I showed it to her.

"I come I don't look like him or you or even Two-Bit?" I asked straight forward. She looked a bit taken back at the question.

"What brought that up, son?" she asked.

"I want to know. I've been wondering for a little while now." She sat on the counter and looked at me. Then, she sighed.

"I'm your mother, but Keith's father isn't yours," she told me. I sat on a stool and looked at her for a moment.

"What?"

"Your father isn't Keith's father. Went out at a bar and he seduced me. That might of been a reason my husband left me."

A pit of hatred flared in my stomach. I'm not Two-Bit's real brother? Half-brother? "Why didn't you tell me?" I squeaked out, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were young, you didn't need to know."

"Where's my real father?" I asked. She looked sad for a moment.

"Jail." He's in the cooler?

"What the hell did he do?"

"He killed a man. Please, Charlie, lets get off the subject."

"One more question, and be honest."

"Sure."

"Was I a mistake?" I asked. She looked down for a moment then met my eyes. She nodded slightly.

"Yes."

–x-X-x–

I ran. That's all I could do. I was a mistake. A one night stand. A mistake! A MISTAKE! Hot tears fell down my cheeks. I ran to the DX, hoping Hot-Rod would be there. I got there and went inside. The kid I met earlier was there, Sodapop Curtis. Hurriedly, I wiped my eyes on my sleeve. He looked up from the Playboy magazine he was wide-eyed at and smiled. Then he stuffed the magazine back on the shelf.

"Hey, Charlie," he greeted, then froze, "You okay, kid?"

"I'm not a kid!" I barked, then looked around, "Where's Hot– er, Robert?"

"Outside, working with Steve on a car," he said, looking hard at me, "Were you crying, kid?"

"I'M NOT A KID!" I yelled, then calmed a little. I walked over and got a Coke and a pack of cigarettes. I put them on the table. Soda scanned them and I gave him the money.

"Anyone tell you that you don't look like Two-Bit?" he asked. I had been wanting to slug him for a little while now, and this was the excuse I needed. I held back my fist with my other hand and simple glared at him. Angrily, I took the Coke and Kools from the nosy greaser.

"Yes I know that, and a while ago I found out why, damn it!" I yelled and turned to go find Hot-Rod. After slamming the door open, he went to the back and saw Hot-Rod and Steve working on a car. Actually, Steve was just standing out of Hot-Rods way. Hot-Rod, short, tuff, Hot-Rod was painting a car flame red with a orange stripe along both sides. He is only eighteen and already so tough. He's been a dropout since thirteen and he ran away from home. He lives either at Buck's or War-Kid's. Both him and Steve are wearing masks that doctors wear, the blue ones, so I took one and put it on. I went right to Hot-Rod and tapped him. He turned his head and stared at me.

"Hey, Charlie, what are you doin' here?" he asked, muffled from the mask. Steve cleared his throat.

"Hey, kid, get out of here!" he yelled when I looked at him.

"Steve, lay off of him, alright?" Hot-Rod scorned, pointing a finger at him. He turned back to me, "What is it, kid, I'm in the middle of something," he asked with a soft smile. That was why I like Hot-Rod, understanding and like another brother. But right now, I only have two brothers: Rock and Hot-Rod. I hate Two-Bit.

I hate him for being a real son to the father I thought I knew.

I hate him because I'm a one night stand.

And I'll show him how much I hate him tonight.

"Can I talk to you," I asked, "after you're done with this?" Hot-Rod looked at my expression and his smile faded. He knew what I have to say is important.

"Sure kid, you can talk to me anytime," he said, patting my shoulder. I smiled under the mask, although Hot-Rod couldn't see it.

"Thanks," I called as I went to the table where the mask was. I put it down and walked back around the corner. Pulling out a cigarette, I lit up and took a long drag to take in all the information I earned today.

Two-Bit thinks I'm a dick. Check. I'm a one night stand. Check. I'm gunna kill Two-Bit tonight. Check.

"C-M, what's happenin'?" Hot-Rod called as he rounded the corner. The upper half of his face and finger tips are light orange. And he's covered in oil. Out of habit, he extended his hand for a cigarette, and I gave him one. Once he was lit up, he took a drag and smiled. Then he repeated, "What's goin' on, kiddie?" I took in a breath of smoke and let it out.

"I'm a mistake." He stumbled off of the wall and almost dropped his cigarette.

"A what?" he asked, staring hard at me, "A mistake? Who on earth and hell gave you that idea?"

"My mother told me so."

"Well, your mommy is wrong," he said, taking another drag. I took one took.

"I'm a one night stand. I'm not Two-Bit's full brother."

"Well, Two-Bit isn't a nice kid. It's nice to know ya'll aint from the same seed."

"But I really came because of the bop-action tonight. I need a chain or a knife and I knew you'd have one," I said. Hot-Rod shrugged and flicked his cigarette into the bucket of water nearby.

"Just say what you need and I'll get one for you. Chain or knife?"

"Either or."

"Alright, stay put, buddy," he said and he walked back to the car he and Steve are workin' on. He came back a moment later and tossed me a chain, "No more knives, but that bike chain would work fine with you. You're more of a long range since ya got a gun, kiddie."

"Yeah, thanks, Hot-Rod."

"Anytime kid," he called after me and I walked off to the street, "And remember, you ain't a mistake, Charlie!"

"Thanks."

* * *

Review please! 


	6. Chapter 6

I know it's a little short, but don't kill me. The next chapter will be the bop-action(rumble) and it'll be much longer and it'll have a twist in it.

I do not own the Outsiders. Only Charlie.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Six rolled around fast and Charlie was back at Warren's house. He sat there, in Hot-Rod's room, looking at the bike chain Hot-Rod gave him. Hot-Rod also was sitting in the room reserved for him at War-Kid's. Charlie laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Hot-Rod was stretching, about to do push-ups or curl-ups.

"Kid, you want to stretch or something? Maybe spar?" he asked, looking at Charlie. Charlie sat up and looked at Hot-Rod for a moment.

"Sure," Charlie agreed, getting off of the bed. Hot-Rod got down on the floor, on his stomach, and indicated for Charlie to get down in front of him. He did so.

"Okay, what we do is do one push-up and when we are fully up, we clasp our left hands together." He explained by doing a push-up, then extending his left hand to Charlie, who had put his own left hand out, and grabbed it, "Okay? Except you change hands each time."

"Okay, I get it." They began the routine and kept it up for a while. Down, up, clap. Down, up, clap. Hot-Rod counted it out.

"One," pause, "two," pause, "three," pause, "four." They kept the pace up for what seemed like twenty minutes. "Ninety-eight," pause, "ninety-nine," pause, "one hundred." They stopped and sat back. Charlie started rubbing his upper-arms. Hot-Rod slid the tips of his feet under the base of his bed and laced his fingers behind his head. Then he curled his body up and laid back down. "One." Charlie noticed he was doing curl-ups. He gave in and did the same. "Two," up, down, "three," up, down, "four," up, down, "five." They kept it up until they hit one hundred. Hot-Rod checked the time on his night stand. 6:47 PM. "Charlie, time to get goin'," he said, hopping up. Charlie got up too. He grabbed his jacket from the bed and slid it on quickly. As they went to the living room, they saw that it's packed full with Brumly Boys and even some stood on the lawn and sidewalk. Hell, even some are on the street. The whole, entire, gang was there. Warren stood out, and so did his brothers, Erick and Derick. Erick is the older twin and Derick is the younger one. Fraternal twins, actually. Both are twenty-six and are about to resign as the other two pack's leaders. Soon, War-Kid will leave his pack to Ripper, since when he leaves, so will Rock. Hot-Rod suddenly picked up Charlie and threw him at Rock. Charlie collided with Rock, but Rock didn't stumble or even fall. Charlie hit the floor and looked up at Rock, who was smiling down at him.

"Hot-Rod threw you again?" he asked as he helped Charlie to his feet.

"Yeah, again."

"It's cause you're so damn light, kid!" he said, grinning. Charlie punched Rock on his arm. Rock picked up Charlie and flipped him upside down.

"AH! LET ME GO!" he screamed.

"HOLLER UNCLE!"

"Nope!" and he went back to struggling. Hot-Rod walked over to them.

"Aw, don't kill Charlie!"

"He won't holler Uncle!"

"Just let him go," Hot-Rod ordered. Rock always gave in to Hot-Rod. He flipped Charlie right side up and dropped him. Because everyone was jabbering on, they didn't notice. Warren stood up on his coffee table and put his fingers in his mouth, then whistled loudly, silencing everyone. Their attention adverted to War-Kid.

"Everyone, ya'll know what tonight is so..." he paused and looked around. Everyone's on their toes, waiting for the bop-action. "LET'S GO GET 'EM!" Some of them wailed, some screamed, and others called like drunken Indians. And most of them are drunk to begin with.

They ran out to the field, which was only a few minutes away. If they ran, they could make it in about two. They arrived out there at the field to see the Shepard gang already there and them waiting for the Curtis gang. Shepard walked up where Warren, Derick and Erick are standing.

"Waitin' for the Curtis', do ya mind?" he asked. Charlie was standing by Rock and Hot-Rod who are directly behind War-Kid. Shepard looked at Charlie. "You're Two-Bit's little brother?"

"Half-brother."

"I see." He turned his attention back to Warren, "So we're waitin'?"

"Sure thing."

"Good." and he walked back to his gang.

As soon as the Curtis gang get's there, it's totally on.

* * *

Once again, sister wanted computer and I have to give it to her. So the next chapter will be longer, much much longer!

Review please?


	7. Chapter 7

Bop-action/ Rumble scene and an unexpected twist on things... makes Charlie even more mad at Two-Bit...

* * *

"Remember, Soda, if the fuzz show, you better get out of here," Darry was saying when they arrived. Charlie scanned the six kids and spotted his brother, sipping a beer can. Damn, he thought, drunk again. He noticed that Pony wasn't there. He guessed that his brother made him stay home. Anyways, they lined themselves up with the Shepard gang and the Brumly Boys lined up symmetrical to them. Charlie, unfortunally, was in front of Two-Bit. He stepped out to Charlie and grabbed the collar of his black shirt.

"Kid, people DIE in these kinds of things!" he hissed. Charlie knocked his hand away. "Listen, people die and I don't want you to die!"

"Shut up, you damn drunk." Two-Bit growled before sliding back into the gang. Warren, Derick and Erick were out in front of Darrel and Tim.

"Same rules?"

"Only knives, pipes, and chains? Fists welcome?"

"Yeah..." Derick looked around, "Who wants to step up first?" No one made a move. Darrel stepped out with his hands resting under his armpits for warmth.

"I'll take anyone on." The Brumly side looked uneasy until Rock came out of the back and up to Darrel.

"Am I considered an anyone?" Someone in the Shepard gang hissed, 'DAMN!' making Rock snap his head to the voice. The guy instantly shut up, so Rock looked down at Darrel again. "I'll take you, kid."

"Sure."

In one motion, Rock lunged at Darrel, starting the rest of us going at it. Rock was a fist-only kind of guy and apparently, so is Darrel. Charlie and Two-Bit went at it. Two-Bit flicked out his switch blade knife and Charlie flipped out the chain. But when Charlie was about to strike, he maneuvered around him and went to another kid. Instead, Steve jumped on Charlie and they began going at it. Steve was a punch or two away from knocking Charlie senseless, Hot-Rod got Steve off of him and flung him across the field, then he went back to Charlie. Once Charlie was standing, Hot-Rod told him to watch his back. Hot-Rod took on Tim while Curly, the little brother of Tim, grabbed Charlie. They rolled in the dirt for a moment. Charlie got Curly pinned before belting him with the chain. There was a thin layer of blood running down Curly's arm and Charlie knew that arm wouldn't move for the next week. Hot-Rod was on the ground, as was Charlie, when Ripped came tearing through, wailing like an Indian and using Charlie as a lift. He jumped on Charlie, then hopped onto Hot-Rod, then did a flip onto Dallas. The whole thing seemed like a dance or something, everyone moving in a rhythm. The Twins were ganging up on who looked like Soda, but Charlie wasn't too sure.

Everyone was beating on each other and it smelled like stale blood. Two-Bit was beating the snot out of Victim when Charlie glanced at him. Ripper was resting next to Charlie.

"DAMN IT! RIPPER!" he wailed over the roar of greasers, and pointed at Victim.

"FUCK HIM!" Ripped screamed, jumping over Charlie and onto Two-Bit. Charlie stumbled over to Victim and helped him over to an area where no fighting was occurring. After leaning him on a tree, he raced back to Ripper. Two-Bit had Ripper on the ground and was kicking him. Charlie lunged for Two-Bit and caught him around the next and brought him down.

Two-Bit was stunned for a second before flipping out his blade. He jabbed at Charlie, but missed and hit the chain. Charlie twisted the chain, wrenching the knife from Two-Bit's fist. Then, he belted Two-Bit with the chain and hard. It hit him on the lower arm. Two-Bit wailed in pain and rolled around, clutching to the injured arm. Charlie hopped up and leap on another boy. Ripper and Charlie were too occupied to notice Two-Bit getting up and it didn't really matter to them.

The bop-action kept up for a while. Rock had gotten Darrel down and out, Soda was rolled off somewhere, Victim was against a tree, Tim was out, Erick was out also, a few more Brumly Boys and Shepard gang were out... it was just a whole mess. Charlie, Ripper, Rock, and Hot-Rod kept in a small group while Steve, Dally, and Johnny kept in a small group. The others were scattered around. No sirens were heard and no greaser gang dared to walk out. For a while, Charlie noticed, Hot-Rod was missing. They knew he could keep his head on good and could keep out of trouble, so none were worried. Finally, Two-Bit and Hot-Rod came back, stumbling in in their own little fight. Then Two-Bit took out his prized knife and lunged at Charlie. Hot-Rod stepped in and fell on top of Charlie, but he didn't move. Finally, Tim and his gang tore out of there, whimpering and screaming and cursing as they went. The Curtis gang stayed, but admitted defeat since Darry was out and wasn't getting up anytime soon.

"Hot-Rod, get offa me!" Charlie wailed. Hot-Rod didn't move. Rock and Ripper came over to them and turned over Hot-Rod. His eyes were a blank stare and they weren't blinking. His chest failed to move and his body felt oddly cold. "H-Hot-Rod?" Charlie stuttered. Two-Bit was staring at his red-stained knife before chucking it across the field. Then he dropped to his knees and covered his face with the bloody hands. Hot-Rod was... dead. Rock exploded.

"DAMN! TWO-BIT, YOU BASTARD!" he screamed at Two-Bit, who was breaking up right there in front of him. "YOU KILLED A KID!" he continued. Darrel somehow got up and was leaning on Steve as they stumbled over. Charlie remembered the voice, '_Kid, people DIE in these kinds of things!'_ and he knew what he meant now. Charlie tried to wake up Hot-Rod by shaking him hard.

"H-Hot-Rod...?" he murmured. He shook faster and harder, "H-HOT-ROD! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Two-Bit was shaking and rocking in place, hugging himself.

"Shit... shit... shit... shit..." he was repeating over and over. Charlie stood up and went at Two-Bit, only to be caught by both Rock and Ripper. When he tried to break free from them, they picked him up and laid him across their out stretched arms.

"DAMN IT, KEITH! YOU KILLED HOT-ROD!!" he screamed. "YOU KILLED HIM!!" There was a dark puddle of blood surrounding Hot-Rod's body. "GO DIE IN HELL, BASTARD!!" Two-Bit kept rocking and shaking.

"Shit... shit..."

"BURN IN HELL!" Then, Rock covered Charlie's mouth and he and Ripper put him down. Charlie whimpered before burring his head into Rock's blood stained shirt. Steve and Darrel were down at Two-Bit's side, trying to get him to look up or something. Two-Bit had never killed a kid before.

"Charlie, calm down, things happen," Ripper said. War-Kid and Derick came over, leaning on each other. War-Kid took one look at the red mess that was Hot-Rod and turned and emptied his stomach. Derick was patting him and cooing to him. But Two-Bit kept rocking. There was something wrong with him.

"Shit... shit... shit..." Ripper looked like he wanted to puke too. Everyone did. Dally finally came over, supporting Soda, and froze in place.

"What...?" he started.

"Two-Bit killed this guy," Derick said.

–x-X-x–

The fuzz finally came and so did the ambulances. One took Hot-Rod's body and another took Two-Bit in it. Darry and the others who were seriously hurt got treated right there. Charlie was wrapped in a large blanket after taking off his clothes that were stained with Hot-Rod's blood. Rock came over and sat next to him.

"Rock... he's really gone, ain't he?"

"I'm afraid so, little man." Victim was being patched up and was being filled in by War-Kid, who had gotten his tuff look back in him. Victim grew a little white when he told him about Hot-Rod.

"Charlie...?" asked Soda. Charlie looked up at the blonde greaser, "You gonna be okay? With your brother all shook up like that?"

"HE'S NOT MY BROTHER!" Charlie yelled. Soda jumped. Charlie's fists were shaking and everyone's eyes were on him. "H-he's not my brother... we don't have the same father, I'm not his brother!" he yelled.

"What?"

"My mother told me that... I'm not his real brother. Only half brother."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. So I don't give even half a shit if he get's put in jail or even the Happy House!" I screeched. Darrel was looking at us.

"We got to go see him, to check him out," he finally said. His gang, Rock, Ripper, The Twins, War-Kid, and Victim all nodded. Then, they waited for approval from Charlie.

* * *

Uh-oh, Two-Bit's goin' crazy...

Review please


End file.
